New Year's Sunrise, a New Lease of Life
by NeonRose-Galaxy
Summary: What would one do in the midst of a life-threatening situation they cannot back out of? Choices to be made, sacrifices to follow. Ichigo x Ishida


**A challenge to write a story with word limit of less than 2000, therefore...  
**

**Notes: Cramped/rushed storyline, failed attempt at sophisticated writing, slighty OOC...and I own the domestic bleach at home, but not the Bleach by Kubo.**

* * *

In order to protect his friends, he willingly puts his existence on the line…

He's the person who changed my world;  
To me, he's a precious friend.

That's why I promised not to be a hindrance, but be there for him always.  
So don't you ever lose, Kurosaki…

* * *

The last sliver of Ginrei Kojaku glimmered away in my hands. My legs collapsed like an unstrung puppet.

_I have disobeyed you once again, Sensei…  
_

Draining more energy, I re-mobilised my limbs with Ransōtengai and focused on the path leading to Garganta. My right wrist still burnt with intense pain, and even as I trudged on alone, I could feel an agitated Shinigami's reiatsu reaching out for me, calling.

My knees felt weak and red flooded my vision.

A woman's voice reached my ear, calling my name over and over. _Inoue-san…?  
_

……I descended into the darkness of the infinite white sand.

**********

_Time's limitations, December 30th:  
Ishida Uryuu  
_

Never in my life have I attended supplementary lessons before, but it couldn't be helped. So here I was with Kurosaki, Inoue-san and Sado-kun who's also missed many weeks of lessons, along with some other classmates. Just as I was about to walk out of the classroom at the end of the day, Asano-san and Kojima-san approached me excitedly.

"I-Shi-Da! You wanna join us at the New Year's Festival tomorrow?" Asano-san screeched in his usual hyperactive way.

"I'd love to, but…"

"OF COURSE you're coming right, I-S-H-I-D-A?!" An all-too-familiar voice shouted and I turned to its owner at the back of the classroom.

"Stop deciding things on my behalf, Kurosaki."

"But it's the New Year!" He smirked. "Or are you afraid of me beating you at the games, Four-Eyed Sewing Prince?"

……There's NO WAY I'd fall for it!

"FINE I'm going, you happy now?!" _What have I done???  
_

After confirming the time and location with everyone I briskly walked out of school, eager to get home.

Outside, the sky has already darkened and I shivered in the chilly air. Suddenly a familiar warmth encircled my waist but I continued walking, pretending not to notice.

I mustn't show him affection. _But I couldn't push him away…  
_

We walked like Siamese twins for the rest of the journey home. Just as I was about to break free of his grasp, Kurosaki swiftly captured my lips.

"W-wait…" But it was no use; I melted into his affectionate kiss, drowning in his love.

_His love for me that I couldn't accept.  
_

Suddenly he let me go. I gasped at the loss of contact, of him.

"Any longer and I'll be kissing you elsewhere! See you tomorrow, Uryuu..." He caressed my cheeks lightly before he left.

"K-Kurosaki!" I paused. "I…umm…Have a safe journey home!" He grinned at me before disappearing round the corner.

If he had left any later, I would've given in and told him everything. The Last Quincy was no longer my goal ever since I've realised my resolution to protect my friends. If everyone knew about my lost ability it would surely be another burden...

Once inside my unlit apartment, a glimmer of light caught my eye; the Quincy Cross was glowing softly in the waning moonlight. I picked up the icy chain from where it laid, carefully making my way to the full-length mirror opposite the window. Even as I observed my reflection in the near-darkness, my torso was translucent.

_With my disappearance, he'll eventually forget about me too…  
_

Snuggling into Kurosaki's scarf, I resolutely headed for the Urahara Shop.

**********

_The final day of days, December 31st:  
Kurosaki Ichigo  
_

It was eight at night when I arrived outside Ishida's apartment. I rang the doorbell, waited, then banged on the door when nobody answered.

"Stop being so noisy!" Ishida shouted when he saw me.

"Shut up!" I shot back and grabbed his hand. "We're late, come on!"

We hurried to Karakura Community Park where everyone was waiting. Having exchanged our greetings, we rushed in to have fun. Keigo and Mizuiro soon disappeared with some girls; Inoue met up with Tatsuki and Chad with his band-mates, then Ishida and I were left alone.

We exchanged a knowing look before racing to the slopes offering the best view of the fireworks; he sat on the grass and I plopped down next to him.

Mesmerised by his delicate beauty, I leant closer. "U-Uryuu…"

"Kurosaki-san! Look!" He lifted his right hand and pointed upwards, his wrist free from bandage. Did his wound heal so quickly? I've seen it yesterday when he changed the bandage at school; it was still severely burnt then.

The fireworks continued to explode above us.

But wait a minute. Kurosaki……'-san'?

_Uryuu never used honorifics with me.  
_

"Hey, who's the most important person to you?"

He looked at me as if I was out of my mind. "You, of course!"

I smiled. As much as I loved to hear that, it wasn't real; to Ishida, nobody could replace his grandfather. My gaze hardened as my suspicion was confirmed.

"What's going on?" I grabbed his wrists. "Who are you?"

He squirmed when my grip tightened. "Let go!"

Suddenly Ishida was replaced by Kurōdo.

"YOU!" I exclaimed, shocked. "Why?"

"He didn't want you to know…"

Before he could explain further, I sprinted for the Urahara Shop. I busted down the doors to find Urahara-san waiting for me.

"Where's---"

He silently pointed in the direction from where I came. No, not the park, but on the other side of the park…

I left my body, closed my eyes and sensed out Ishida's reiatsu; shunpo transported me to Karakura Hospital's basement. I stepped past the reiatsu-enforced opening and froze.

There, in the centre of the room, Ishida was suspended in the blinding-blue glow of his Quincy Cross above him. The light enveloped him fully, forming a compact circle. My scarf was still around his neck.

I stepped forward uncertainly.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ishida shouted.

I stopped in my tracks.

"What's going on?" I demanded. He was silent, the time slipping by. _Talk to me, Uryuu, talk to me……  
_

"I…exceeded my Quincy powers again…in Hueco Mundo." Ishida finally whispered. "That was my third and last time." He paused, uncertain what to say next. "At midnight tonight, my Quincy Cross will explode; the force will be enough to destroy half of Karakura Town. I have to control it and keep damage to a minimum…"

But won't he be destroyed in the explosion too?

"You always do things alone! Can't you rely on me for once?!"

"NO! Forget about me, live a happy life, and get out!"

"NO!!"

The destructive ball of light swelled larger.

"Get away! KUROSAKI!!!"

Without hesitation, I lunged at the harsh light. Within a heart-wrenching moment, I found Ishida and embraced him tightly. Futile, he pushed at my chest, trying to force me away. I squeezed him tighter.

"How many times do I have to say it? The most important person to me is you! So------!!"

Above us, the hospital shook with an enormous force. People rushed out to safety just in time.

And then, silence.

*********

_The Last Quincy is no more, New Year's Day:  
Ishida Uryuu  
_

…I was alone. There was no solid surface under me…but it doesn't matter. I closed my eyes again, drifting in the realm of surrealism…

"…Ishida?"

The sound, completely unexpected, made me gasp.

When I re-opened my eyes, the light has faded and I was standing on my feet. I couldn't react as Kurosaki pulled me into his arms, not knowing what to say.

"I'm always here for you, so don't bear your burdens alone!" His expression softened at my nod. "But what strange clothes you've got on, Uryuu."

I nudged him away and looked down.

"EHHHHH??? W-w-what's THIS?!" I found myself wearing a Shinigami's kimono…but it was "Quincy" white; the Cross was back on my wrist. _Don't tell me…  
_

Surprised tears escaped from my eyes. "W…w-why am I even alive?"

Shocked, Kurosaki lifted his finger to still my lips. "At the last second, I transfused my reiatsu into you to help subdue the explosion…?"

My brain ceased functioning as I digested this fact.

"See, you're a brand new species of…uh…let's see…Quincy-Shinigami…'Quin-Shi' now! It practically sounds the same as 'Quincy', isn't that great?"

_He's trying his best to cheer me up?  
_

I wiped my tears away. "Kurosaki…"

But it doesn't matter. So long as he's safe, nothing else mattered.

I faced him, my lips curving into a smile.

"Shall we watch the first sunrise of the New Year?" We said simultaneously and laughed.

There was no moon tonight, but there're plenty of stars twinkling in the night sky. We sat side by side on his house's rooftop, comfortable in each other's presence. Tentatively, I leant on his shoulder and he entwined our fingers smoothly. That's when I realised I was no longer alone.

When the first ray of sunlight caressed the horizon, Kurosaki gently kissed me. This smallest gesture filled me with all the love I need.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated as usual!**


End file.
